


34. Holiday

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [34]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ancient Rituals, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Post-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26267071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Holiday. She was worshipped as a god once. But before that, Andy had believed in things all her own -- things forgotten by everyone and everything left in the world. The other immortals are happy to carry that knowledge alongside her so that even after she's gone, it can remain. Just in case.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache of Scythia & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	34. Holiday

" _What_ exactly are we out here in the middle of nowhere to do?"

"Full moon." Nicky stretches.

"Yeah," Nile says. "There's one every month."

"I believe people today call it a super moon," Joe says. "It's the only thing Andy remembers—" he hesitates, lowers his voice. "Andy remembers her parents worshipping the moon like this. So we do, too."

Darkness falls around them. The mountains aren't silent: cracks, creaks, animals. 

The immortals shed their clothes and let Andy draw on them with red ash. 

Even to Nile, it feels sacred to follow Andromache around the fire in a wild dance.

**Author's Note:**

> MOONAH STONAH MOONAH STONAH MOONAH STONAH. Anyway, watch Ghosts on BBC.


End file.
